Stuck in Love
by RockingR22
Summary: It's the first Valentines Day that Jessie and Tony are no longer a couple. Tony and Jessie still have feelings for each other, but they refuse to admit it. A handsome stranger appears and the kids then put together a plan to get the two together.
1. The First Fight

**Stuck In Love: The First Fight**

I do not own "Jessie" or any of the characters.

Red, pink, hearts and an endless list of assorted sparkles and lights. People giving their hearts to one another and love in the air. Feelings that would spread forever. Passions that would grow. From puppy dog crushes to an overwhelming love that sweeps you off your feet. That was what everyone classified Valentines Day as. Today was a day that Jessie Prescott was dreading. Tony and her broke up a few months ago and now, she was all alone. Again.

She had a horrible flashback of a moment in high school where she got a Valentines Day from a few girls pretending to be a guy that she liked. When she went to tell the guy she liked him back, she was immediately shut down. The guy practically laughed in her face and the echos of the girls snickering from behind still were caught in her ears. She remembered turning red in embarrassment and sprinting away. Of course, Darla was the head of that entire situation...

She looked in the mirror and tried to figure out what exactly was wrong with her while she ran her fingers through her hair lazily, A loud sigh escaped loudly from her. All she wanted to do was lay in bed and pretend the 14th would just pass by in a glance. She didn't get the point of Valentines Day. She wasn't sure if that was because she was still heartbroken and shattered over the fact that her and Tony broke up or if she found the holiday pointless because you should show someone you love them everyday. Her emotions were mixed and she couldn't determine one from the other. She then heard a knock pounding on the door and it was one of the kids, she groaned. She knew she had to get them to school. She already felt that this day was going to get sour.

She then opened the door and saw Emma standing there. She looked at her curiously and concerned, putting on her best fake smile.

"Something wrong, Emma?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were going to wear something nice today," Emma stated observing her nanny. "You're not going to spend the entire day in your Texas sweatshirt, right? Trust me, that thing has seen better days."

"Emma, why does it matter what I wear? I'm probably going to stay in, anyways. I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, Mr. Right could be right around the corner," Emma said with a smile trying her best to convince Jessie it was true. "Plus, the best way to get over a heartbreak is jump into something new. Or at least that's what Leopard Beat says!" Jessie then shook her head.

"Go down stairs and eat breakfast, Emma…," Jessie stated, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Emma understood and turned to do as she sad, but then stopped.

"I'm just trying to help, Jessie...I want you to be happy," Emma said and then walked down the stairs. Jessie then closed the door and had more reason to stay in bed. She didn't want to listen to the advice of a fifteen year old about her love life. She then decided she would pretend that it's like every other day. There was no need to dwell on the tradition behind the day. Traditions are just something that people convinced you that had to be done, but she knew that wasn't the case. Traditions were things that people refused to change or fight, but this year, she would be the first.


	2. Loosened Strings

I do not own "Jessie" or any of the characters.

**Stuck in Love: Loosened Strings**

On the opposite end, Tony was in his apartment getting ready for work. He hoped he wouldn't have to see Jessie. Especially, today. He still felt these things when it came to her and she knew it. Tony then looked at a picture that was placed on the nightstand in his apartment. It was of him and Jessie. The picture was of a time they went to the park and she buried her face into his shoulder as they laughed together. For some reason, he just couldn't find the strength to take it down. It had some pull over him still. He couldn't believe that he was dumb enough to let her go...How could he be stupid enough to throw away a girl like her for a girl he rarely knew anymore? He was attracted to Jessie in the beginning for so many reasons. Her eyes caught his attention every moment they were around. He could find them across a crowded room. They were just so bright and stuck out. They were so brown and heavenly. Her smile had the power to make him fill with happiness and smile as well. There was this light about her entire personality. It just glistened so remarkably. There was something about her that made you feel like you were the only one that mattered in that moment. She was something that his eyes could not detach themselves from. Vic, on the other hand, was just something to look at. Yeah, they had memories from when they were children together and had some things in common because of that, but Tony felt he was just physically attracted to Vic. When it came to Jessie, he was attracted in all senses to her. She was more than someone to look at. She was someone to talk to that understood him.

He then sighed, gathered his things and headed out the door. He wasn't in the mood to see people holding hands all over New York City today. He wasn't interested in seeing couples kissing on park benches. He was still not over the one girl he truly cared about and the fact that he could not spend his day with that girl hit him hard. He always hoped for things to get repaired between them, but at the same time, he thought that thought was ridiculous. How can she take him back after he had his eyes on another girl? And in order to get his attention, she had to get him jealous….He knew he majorly messed up. How could she ever trust him again? The girl he should've been paying attention to is Jessie. He should've talked to her about what was going on. They could've worked it out...If they really wanted to, that spark could've been built back up again. He guessed he was too afraid to admit the strings were loosening between them.

An image of their first Valentines Day together was stuck in his brain. He remember how he took her on a carriage ride around central park and then to the top of the Fairfield building to look at the city lights. He remember he had to beg his manager for the keys to the top until he finally gave in. He recalled the moment in his mind of when he was getting completely lost in her. How he couldn't turn his attention away from her as she placed her hands on the cement rails and looked out at the city. How he then felt himself moving towards her unconsciously and immediately placing his arms around her from behind. How it felt so right to hold her there in his arms and let her know that he did love her. He just wanted to get that moment back. He just wanted to touch her smooth and warm skin again. He desired to place his lips on her soft ones again and let them move in sync with each other as they blocked out everything around them out. He wanted everything tied together tightly. It felt like everything was loosened and shredded now. It felt like the ropes were pulling until they were too worn out. He was glad to have her as a friend again, but he still wanted something more. It wasn't enough to just be her friend, in his mind...It's not like he could change it, though.


	3. Hello Handsome

I do not own "Jessie" or any of the characters.

**Stuck in Love: Hello Handsome**

Jessie was in the kitchen reading a book when she looked at the clock and realized that the kids were going to come home from school in twenty minutes. Since it was a Friday, she knew there was a big chance of Tony being down there. That was someone she wasn't looking forward to seeing. When she thought about him, she just yearned for his comfort once again. Seeing him on today of all days was going to be the worst part. It was the day for lovers and they were no longer anything to each other.

She knew she had to look like everything was fine, though. She couldn't show him how torn about the break up she still was. She then headed upstairs, put on a white dress with a black strap around where her waist would be and topped the outfit off with a blue denim jacket and boots. She looked in the mirror and gave it the best smile she could give. She wanted to be convincing. She wasn't going to let the feelings she felt spill out of her and risk being let down again when it came to Tony. He hurt her and yeah, they were on good terms with each other, but he was willing to give her up for Vic in an instant.

She went inside the elevator hesitantly and pushed the button to the lobby. She looked up at the ceiling of the elevator counting, trying to calm herself down. She would just act as she usually would around him. A smile and a short conversation. Hopefully, by the time she got down there, the kids would already be off the bus, which means they can just go upstairs without any words. Was she avoiding her problem? Yes. She had to. Looking in those eyes of his and hearing his voice was too hard on a day like today. She knew that boys don't make you happy, but this one was different. Which made everything so harder. Half of her wished that Tony was a jerk, so she could stop caring for him the way she did, but the other half wouldn't want him to change. He was one of the few good guys out there and in her life, she hadn't seen a lot of those. She needed someone like that in her life.

The elevator then came to a stop on the fourth floor and a man with messy brown hair and stubble entered the elevator. He wore a leather jacket with a white button down shirt underneath with a pair of dark blue jeans. Jessie couldn't help, but being instantly attracted to him. He looked at her with these blue eyes and a smile that stretched out across his face. His teeth were perfectly white and he had a relaxed composure. They were now the only two in the elevator. Jessie then decided it would be good to erupt a conversation with him to avoid thinking of Tony. She needed to regain her composure and distract her mind.

"Hey, I'm Jessie," she started and gained his attention. She turned to him and put his hand out. He then placed his hands in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, my name is Jake. But I'm confused, I thought your name was 'Beautiful'?" He said charmingly as he dropped her hand. Jessie then started blushing furiously. She hadn't heard a boy call her that since, well, Tony. He grinned at his affect on her and placed a hand in his pocket.

"Uh, thanks," Jessie said shyly and began liking Valentines Day a bit more than before, "So, are you new to the building? I don't recall seeing you before."

"Oh, yeah, I moved in a few days ago. Do you live here, too?" He asked, trying to keep up the conversation. He felt some sort of attraction kicking in because of this one girl in front of him.

"Yeah, been here since 2011. Three years, yeah." She then nodded to herself, but a picture of Tony picking her up on the side of the road entered her head. He ran to her side and was her shining knight in armour. He grabbed her hand so tightly and she didn't want to let go. The warmth of his hand….When she looked in those perfect blue eyes and felt her knees weakening. She didn't even know him at that point, but of all the people in New York, he was nice enough to care. He was nice enough to help the girl who was stranded in New York with no money.

"Oh, that's cool," Jake said interrupting Jessie's thoughts, "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah, it's great...if you don't mind four crazy kids running around the apartments. I'm actually going to pick them up right now."

"You have kids?" He looked at her perplexed. She already knew what he was thinking. And she wasn't liking it.

"No, no, no. It's not like that. I'm a nanny," Jessie said trying to reassure him immediately, not wanting him to think she was taking care of her own kids at 20.

"Ah...that makes more sense…" He said feeling more comforted. He felt himself beginning to crush on her and if she had her own kids, that was an immediate turn off.

"Yeah, you can meet them, if you want," Jessie said sweetly. There was something about him that was starting to intrigue her. He was a guy that could hold up a conversation.

"I'd love to, but I have a question...are they the kids that old lady with the dyed hair complains about?" He said with curiosity.

"Yeah….they really are good kids. It's just Chesterfields is a-"

"Pain?" He said and laughed a bit. "Believe me, I know. When I was moving in, she started yelling at the doorman for helping me carry a few of my boxes."

"That sounds like her." Jessie quipped and joined in with him laughing. The doors to the elevator opened and they exited. Tony looked up from his desk and saw that Jessie was with some other guy and was laughing. He recognized him from a few days earlier and knew he was quite a catch. His hair was almost as good as his. Tony felt this jealousy building up inside of him. He made her laugh….oh, that sweet wonderful laugh. He remembered when it used to be him who was the one to make her laugh like that. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not, so he just looked down at his magazine and sorted his desk a bit, trying to pretend like she wasn't there. He tapped his foot impatiently and he knew he couldn't focus on the longing for her. He couldn't think of all the things about her that drove him crazy with love.

When Jessie's eyes landed on Tony, she wished he would look up at her. She wanted to let him know that she wasn't broken over him anymore even though it was a lie. She wanted to keep up the charade that she was over him. She wanted to convince him of all of it. She was attracted to Jake, but she was more attracted to Tony…They had this amazing history together. They just hit a hard bump in the road that sent them both flying in opposite direction. The car that they both had control of once was no longer in their hands. It was bound to crash and it did.

The kids then unraveled from the bus and started entering the lobby in a herd. They both had smiles on their faces and were filled with energy. Zuri was talking about how the boy she liked that was a grade ahead of her gave her a rose and Emma was talking about how her crush and her were texting back and forth all third period. Ravi was talking about how he managed to capture the rat that was running around the school for Mrs. Kipling….and Luke...Luke had his eyes on Jessie. Jessie then headed her way with Jake over to the kids.

"There are my Valentines," Jessie said and picked Zuri up in her arms. "Guys, this is Jake. He's new to the building and I wanted to show him that you're not as evil as Chesterfields says…," She started with a bit of a laugh, then changed the tone of the voice to a more stricter tone, "Now show him."

"This should be interesting," Tony mumbled from behind his desk as he flipped through the magazine pages. He just couldn't keep his ears off what was occurring. Jessie then turned at the sound of his voice, "How was school, Rossling's?" He asked interrupting the conversation. Emma then ran over to Tony with excitement.

"So, Brad and I...we texted all day long! Then at lunch, he came over and sat with me!" She then squealed and jumped up unable to contain herself. "I'm sorry, Tony, but I don't think this is going to work out between us anymore," Emma stated and placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused Tony to nod slowly in confusion.

"Jake, do you know Tony?" Jessie asked in curiosity. Jake then nodded.

"Yeah, he was on duty when I moved in. He was the one who that old lady yelled at," Jake said in confirmation, "Nice to see you again, Tony," Jake stated with a smile. Jake wasn't vain and didn't consider Tony below him or Jessie, for that matter. Tony then nodded and gave him his best smile. The fact that another good looking guy around her age was in her life now made him become jealous and hurt. He felt his heart start to rip itself to shreds the longer they talked to each other and were in close boundaries.

"You, too." Tony got out silently. Jake then turned to Jessie and looked at her with desire in his eyes.

"Do you have plans with your boyfriend tonight?"Jake asked Jessie hoping for an answer of 'no'. He wanted to get closer to her. He could already tell that there was something unique about her. Tony looked back up and could feel the resentment towards this man inside him growing. He knew that Jake wasn't aware that Jessie and him were once together, but it felt like a stab because he knew where the conversation was going to lead. All of a sudden, his eyes were glued to Jessie.

"I, uh, don't have one," Jessie said almost in a whisper. She was aware that Tony was standing right there and it made her nervous, but at the same time, she knew she had to move on...Emma's words kept ringing in her head as the conversation kept developing. Tony frowned in disappointment when he heard her say that. He wished he could press a rewind button.

"Seriously? Well, if you're not busy, I'd love to take you out," Jake said and his eyes did not leave hers when they did. Jessie felt her knees beginning to weaken once again. There was something magnetic about those eyes. Electric, even. They were so blue and so comforting...She wasn't sure if she was staring into Jake's eyes or Tony's.

"Um, I would, uh, like that." Jessie said trying to sound confident in herself. She tried her best to ignore the fact that Tony was there. Part of her felt bad, but she couldn't let Tony hold her back. She couldn't let an old relationship that was slowly becoming a memory hold her back.

Jake then nodded and said "Great," and left the building leaving Tony there with a look of frustration across his face. Zuri then looked at Tony, desperately wishing he would say something to stop her. She knew that Tony was good for Jessie and that they both felt something for each other. She could tell whenever they would see each other when Jessie came down to the lobby to get them. They would start a casual conversation and then somehow end up flirting with each other, without even realizing it. Jessie then refused to look at Tony and started heading to the elevator with Zuri in her arms and the kids following closely behind. She knew if she looked at his face, she'd regret everything that just happened.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! Next one coming up soon! (:**


	4. The Question

I do not own "Jessie" or any of the characters

** Stuck in Love: The Question**

A few hours had passed since Jessie and the kids headed upstairs. Zuri had Tony and Jessie on her mind. She remembered the moment they got together and the moment they broke up. Zuri didn't know much about love, but she knew that Tony and Jessie had this happier personality when they were around each other. They would show an immense amount of care towards one another whenever they were together. She knew that there was something between them still. Everyone did. She remembered being in the dumpster when Tony even admitted it. Zuri then made her way over to Emma's door and banged on it. She needed her sister. Emma then opened the door and observed the little girl standing in front of her.

"What's wrong, Zuri?" Emma asked and then Zuri walked in her room, clearly determined to say something.

"We need to get Tony and Jessie back together...This new guy is not right for her!" Zuri emphasized in a high pitched voice.

"Why do you say that? I had no problem with him." 

"Because Jessie is in love with Tony still! Tony also loves her back! They're just being stubborn and won't do anything about it," Zuri stated, "Jessie won't feel the same with this new guy like she did with Tony." Emma then nodded, taking in Zuri's words. She had a strong feeling within her that Zuri definitely caught up on something. When Emma mentioned moving on to Jessie earlier, she did get defensive.

"Well, she was acting really cranky this morning...Maybe she does still have feelings for him. What should we do?" Emma said with interest and concern coated in her tone.

"Unlike everyone else, I have a plan...We need to get them together alone," Zuri stated with a scheming and crafty smile. She was going to take this plan far. "We also need the help of Luke and Ravi...hopefully, they can do something for once." The cogs were about to be turned..

A little while later, after talking to the boys, the girls headed downstairs with a baby monitor. They got the baby monitor from a closet full of things their parents didn't need anymore. The baby monitor was never used and was from the time when Ravi was first adopted. They had to be careful not to get caught by Tony, though. They didn't want him to get suspicious of their actions, but at the same time, they figured they could just tell him a lie and he would believe them. They knew that Tony put trust in the people he cared about and had one of the biggest hearts all around New York City. With the baby monitor, they would be able to tell what was going on when Zuri and Emma tricked Jessie to going down there.

The doors then opened exposing the two girls. They knew Tony would be coming back from his lunch break, so they had to do it quickly. They couldn't risk screwing the plan up. They looked around to see if anyone was on duty and there was no one in sight, but then they heard Tony's voice coming from the outside of the building. They could barely make out what he was saying, but they knew that the time was sneaking away from them. Zuri ran behind the desk and snuck under the little crease while Emma undid the role of masking tape and handed her a piece. Zuri then secured it on the wooden part under the desk and looked at Emma.

"We're good!" Zuri stated and then started running off towards the elevators. Emma hit the button several times trying to get it open, but it wouldn't budge. They heard Tony's footsteps approaching and then his voice became more clear.

"What are you guys doing?" Tony stated and made his way behind them. They both then turned around with innocent smiles on their faces. Emma then tried to think of something quick, but was unable to, "Why do you girls have tape?" Tony asked another question, making the two nervous.

"We just came back from uh, the store. Yeah, the store...We needed it for a, um, project. Yeah, a project." Emma said with a smile, trying her best to trick Tony. Tony then nodded in comprehension without a single doubt in his mind about their intentions.

"Well, good luck with it…" He then continued talking to the girls, "So, is Jessie excited for that date?" Tony asked with wonder in his voice. Part of him craved to know, but the other half of him was opposed to knowing. He just wanted to know if there was ever a chance between them ever again. The girls then started to widen their mouths to speak, but was immediately cut off, "Y'know…Don't answer that," Tony said with discouragement in his voice, walking back over to his desk. The girls could see that the light in his blue puppy dog eyes was fading. The heartache and the hopelessness was painted throughout his eyes. Not a spot happened to be missed. The girls then avoided eye contact with him. Hearing him sound that way made them know that him and Jessie should truly be together. He had nothing to worry about...the plan was about to kick in.


	5. Powering Off

I do not own "Jessie" or any of the characters.

**Stuck in Love: Powering Off**

"HELLPPPPPP! HELPPPPPPP!" Zuri shouted from behind the door of her room in the loudest voice her body could chair was placed against the door knob in case Jessie would actually come upstairs and try getting her out on her own. They also planned to lock the door just in case the chair couldn't hold the door tightly shut. They needed to be completely reassured that all the pieces fit together and functioned without any disruptions. When Jessie figured out the door was unable to be opened, Jessie would have to make her way downstairs and get Tony in need of a strong force.

Zuri started pounding on the wall in attempt to give Emma the signal. It was time to begin the plan and get the cogs turning. Upon hearing the signal, Emma ran over to the door from the inside of her room and pretended to act like she was concerned about her poor trapped sister.

"I can't open it!" Emma screamed in distress, playing along and pretended to pull on the door, knowing that it was impossible to open. Upon hearing Emma freaking out, Jessie ran upstairs to see what was going on.

"Emma, what's wrong?!" Jessie stated with worry filling her tone. There was nothing except for concern there. She then heard Zuri pounding behind the door.

"I can't get out, Jessie!" Zuri then started to act like she was about to cry and like fear was taking over her entire essence. This was when panic started to strike Jessie's own body. She had to get Zuri out of there. She had to jump into action and do something to release her from the territory that was her room.

"Zuri, don't worry! I will get you out, sweetie!" Jessie said through the door in a calm and soothing voice, trying to not worry the child on the other side, even though Jessie was exploding with alarm inside. Emma moved out of the way and Jessie started to push and pull on the door, trying everything possible to open it. She just wanted a crack, but was unable to manage it. "Zuri, is the door locked? Try playing with it!" Jessie said as her mind was going from one place to another in an attempt to figure out a solution to the problem.

"I can't, Jessie! The door won't budge!" Zuri said through the door, pretending to have a breakdown. Emma then grabbed Jessie's shoulder to get her attention, causing Jessie to turn around.

"We should get Tony! He probably is strong enough to open it or he knows a guy who can!" Emma said and Jessie looked at her processing what she said. Jessie then nodded and disregarded the fact that being around Tony would be awkward and would hurt horribly. The only thing that her mind could concentrate on was helping one of her charges.

"I'll go get him right now. Emma, keep trying to push and pull on the door," Jessie then speeded down the steps and headed towards the elevator. She wanted to get the solution to the door over with. She was tentative when it came to talking to Tony, but she had to disregard that fear. There were a lot more important things on the line. When Jessie went downstairs, Zuri exited her room and gave Emma a high five. That was exactly what they wanted to happen. They then took out the other baby monitor and listened to see if she was downstairs yet or not.

The elevator doors then opened and Tony looked up and saw Jessie there and she was obviously stressed out over something.

"Something wrong, Jessie?" Tony asked her immediately. He knew her like a book and he knew that she was screaming on the inside as they stood there. He then traveled from behind his desk over to where she was standing and she then looked at him while running her hand through her hair.

"Tony, I know it's sudden to ask you this, but I need your help. Zuri is locked in her room and I can't manage to open up the door! She's in there freaking out and-"

"Jessie, relax," Tony said placing his firm and strong hands on her shoulder, looking in those eyes, letting her know that he was there for her, "We'll get her out." Jessie felt relaxed immediately when she felt his eyes enter hers. Tony then walked over to the elevator, pressed the arrow that was pointing upwards and then the doors began to opening and they went inside.

As this all was happening, Emma and Zuri were listening to their conversation and was waiting for the ding from the elevator, knowing for sure that the two ex-lovebirds were inside together. They needed to get them alone and this plan was bound to work. When they were inside, Emma took out her phone and texted Luke.

"Power it off," the text stated. Luke read the message and all of a sudden, the elevator stopped and the lights turned off. Jessie and Tony were now stuck and were forced to work it out.


	6. Building UP

I do not own "Jessie" or any of the characters.

**Stuck in Love: Building UP**

The lights started to flicker rapidly before the lights turned their way entirely off. Jessie instinctually grabbed onto Tony's body for comfort as the elevator shook and came to a hard halt. Blackness surrounded them along with silence.

"Are you okay, Jessie?" Tony held onto Jessie, looking at her with care, but then all of a sudden, Jessie's phone started vibrating in her pocket. She became relieved. Cellphone signal. Thank goodness. She opened up her phone and a small amount of light started to illuminate the room. Inside, she read a text from Emma that said, "Work it out." She looked it with confusion at first, but then knew what it meant. She then groaned.

"No…" Jessie started and looked at Tony with a frustrated and exhausted expression, "We were tricked," She said with a long sigh and ran her hands through her long, red, and curly hair. She then sank to the floor of the elevator with her arms wrapped around her legs. "We're gonna be here awhile."

"Jessie, what exactly is going on?" Tony asked unable to understand what was going on in the fullest detail. Jessie then looked up at him with hesitation as she sat on the floor.

"The kids lied...They want us to work it out...But there's nothing to work out, am I right?" Jessie asked with a somewhat shaky voice. There was so much feelings between them, but she just didn't want to confess to it. Confessing made those feelings real and more dominant. Burying them helped the both of them. They already risked the more than friends thing and when it came to that situation again, she didn't want to create any more possible damage.

"Oh...well..," Tony started, unsure how to respond to the question. He would love to work it out with her, if she'd let him, "You're going on a date with that guy, right? So, you moved on. Nothing to work out...right?" Tony stated with unhappiness in his tone along with some disappointment. He then fell to the ground, looking in Jessie's eyes, moving close to her. She then turned her attention fully to him and shrugged.

"Tony...I'm not," Jessie said barely a whisper, choking it out slowly, "I know you're not over what we had, too…" Tony then looked at her with pleasant shock, but also confused. He wasn't sure exactly what Jessie was feeling inside her and this confession was unexpected.

"You know I'm not over you...I just can't do it," Tony said in a soft tone, somehow pushing out the words with all his strength. There was so much fear and desire in that elevator. Fear of putting themselves on the line and a desire for one another and a new beginning. Tony moved closer to her and reached his hand out for hers. Waiting to see if she would pull her hand away or not. He then touched the top of her hand with his hand after taking a deep breath. He waited for her to move, but she didn't budge. She just looked down at the hands.

"Tony, what if the same thing happens again? I don't think we can end up bruising what we have another time," Jessie said with uncertainty. Tony then started to fumble with her fingers when she said it. He stroked them gently and tried to sort his thoughts.

"What do we have right now?" Tony stated more strongly. This then caused Jessie to shake her head. "Jessie, I said I would always love you. Whether it be in a friendship way or in a romantic way. I love you," He stated holding her hand more tightly, but for some reason, Jessie pulled away. He was unable to put a read on what she was feeling.

"What if someone better comes along again? You barely would pay attention to me when Vic was around," Jessie said softly in discouragement. She wanted this, but she also wanted to know that what they had was meaningful.

"Jessie…," Tony started, "The way I felt for Vic was different than what I felt for you, alright? Vic was just attractive and I felt myself physically wanting her.." At that, Jessie made a sound of disgust from her throat, "But I find myself more than one of my senses attracted to you," Tony started, then placed his hand on her cheek, "I find myself mentally attracted to you. I find myself emotionally attracted to you and I find myself physically attracted to you. The kind of beautiful that you are...Could never compare to Vic. Or any girl, in that case," Tony looked deeply into Jessie's eyes. They then found themselves getting caught up in the moment.

"I...I believe you," Jessie stumbled out a bit afraid, but willing to make it work. Jessie always trusted Tony and she knew that everything he was saying was with sincerity. When Tony had something like that to say, she knew he meant it with all honesty. He was a big hearted guy who would show anyone care.

"Let's make this work, then…," Tony said in a whisper, moving in closer to her face, eyes landing upon her lips. Jessie looked back into his eyes, getting lost in them. She could feel his hot breath land upon her soft and full lips. There was just this magnetic feeling between them. She closed her eyes and felt a shiver go down her spine in excitement.

"Okay." Jessie whispered then felt his lips hit hers. Next thing she knew, they were kissing. She placed a hand on the side of his uniform and pulled him closer to her gently. She felt the softness of his lips upon hers once again. She felt that sensation that was once missing that she craved for since they broke up. She then pulled away gently, looked at his lips and then in his eyes. They leaned in again and the passion started to develop more in the kiss as each second passed by. Jessie felt her heart pounding the way it all started out again and moved her way closer to him. She slinked her arms around his neck and the kissing grew and grew. Tony placed his tongue against her lips, pushed it past her lips and their tongues started hitting together. He ran his hand caringly through her long hair and they both felt this connection. They just didn't want it to end for a moment. All of a sudden, the elevator started moving up again and the lights started to turn on. All of their senses were just focused on each other and were completely unaware of their surroundings. They tugged on each others lips and felt this overpowering feeling of love. The doors then started to open up as it reached the penthouse.

"That is how you get a plan to work," Emma stated with a small laugh and gave Zuri a high five once again. The two in the elevator then pulled away from each others lips immediately, stood up and a red blush appeared on both of their faces.

"Looks like someone has to change their plans for Valentines Day," Zuri said. "I'll go call Jake and break him the news," Zuri then started to walk off with Emma. Tony and Jessie looked at each other and laughed. He then wrapped her arms tightly around her and rubbed her smooth back. She just stood there enjoying the feeling of his warmth again like she once used to.


End file.
